The present invention relates to a multichip package.
Conventionally, in manufacturing multichip packages, a wire bonding method or a TAB (Tape Automatic Bonding) method is utilized to mount and connect ICs on a ceramic substrate on which a polyimide insulating film is formed (COPPER/POLYIMIDE MATERIALS SYSTEM FOR HIGH PERFORMANCE PACKAGING, 0569-5503/84/0000-0073 1984 IEEE). Also, a soldering method is utilized (The Thin-Film Module as a High-Performance Semiconductor Package, IBM J. RES. DEVELOP. VOL. 26, NO. 3 May 1982).
In the above conventional wire bonding or TAB connection method, since lead terminals extend outwardly from the outer sides of an IC or LSI chip, packaging efficiency is degraded. In addition, since thermal bonding or ultrasonic welding is utilized, the polyimide insulating film on the surface of the ceramic substrate is deformed or damaged, degrading the reliability. Furthermore, with the soldering connection method, the size of the connection pad or connection bump cannot be suppressed to about 50 .mu.m, and high-density packaging cannot thus be performed.